My Art Trooper
by Melody Killowatts
Summary: Sanyu Haruo was a boy who hated people for their insensitive natures.  He transfers to Ouran, knowing he will not be heir to the Sanyu Group.  People use him for his money, brothers, or father.  Who can change his beliefs and cross over into his world.
1. Chapter 1

My Art Trooper

* * *

><p>Character Info<p>

Name: Sanyu Haruo

Age: 15

Height: 5'4"

Hair Color: Shaggy auburn hair

Eye Color: Hazel Eyes

Likes: Art (like painting and stuff…), not being compared to anybody, sushi, not being TOO pampered, soccer, music, backstabbers

Dislikes: being compared to his brothers, backstabbers, not being able to do what he loves, his father, and his brothers

Fears: Death of a loved one, squealing girls (the ones that constantly scream at everything someone does)

Description: Haruo is the third son of the Sanyu family. The corporation's focus was on videogames and such. His brothers are Kiyoshi and Dai, the elder sons and will inherit the company. When Haruo was around ten years old, his mother died due to murder at the second degree. Despite there being an important business deal that cannot be rescheduled, Haruo's father and brothers went to the meeting instead of the funeral. This act explains Haruo's hatred towards his brothers and mainly his father. However, the main reason Haruo dislikes his brothers are that people always said that they were more intelligent, athletic, talented, etc. Both his father and brothers didn't even cry when his mother died. Haruo didn't speak for a while. When his father, Katsuo, pestered Haruo to talk, Haruo snapped. He yelled at his father and brothers about his mother's death and how ungrateful they were. Katsuo grew angry and said that I was inevitably not going to inherit his company. Haruo didn't care; he shut himself from the world. Haruo never dated, made friends, or actually talked to anyone who approached him. He then completely hated people when he was lied to by a girl who wanted him for his money and brothers. He transferred to Ouran after his junior private school graduation.


	2. Chapter 2 Haruo's First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.

Chapter 1

Haruo's POV

My limo just drove into the parking lot of my new school, Ouran Academy. Even though I shouldn't be nervous, I can't help but feel anxious. I got out of my limo and automatically headed for the attendance office.

'Come on Haruo, don't feel nervous. Focus on something else. The girls' dresses are ugly and the school is horribly pink.' I thought, before chuckling quietly.

I finally made it to the office and hesitantly went in. The lady at the desk smiled at my entrance and motioned me to come forward.

"What's your name?" The lady asked.

"Sanyu Haruo. Another thing, don't waste your time smiling at me. I know that you don't favor my presence." I sighed, feeling bored.

The lady said nothing more and gave me my schedule and map. I nodded to her and left for class 1A. People smiled and waved to me only to get no response in the end. I held the cross necklace my mother gave me when I was young. I was thinking too hard of the memory that I accidentally bumped into someone. I cleaned up our things, got up, dusted myself, and held a hand out to the person.

"Thanks." The girl said, bowing.

"You're welcome. Are you new here too?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. By the way, my name is Fujioka Haruhi. At least I know there is one considerate person in this superficial place." The girl explained, mumbling the last part.

"Sanyu Haruo. Nice to meet you, Haruhi. By any chance, do you know where class 1A is, Miss Fujioka?" I questioned, now aware of the fact that it was almost time for class to start.

"That's my class, follow me." She instructed, pushing up her huge glasses.

I nodded, following her. We were walking in silence the entire way, only hearing the echoing click of our shoes against the tiled floor.

'I shouldn't make friends. I will only get hurt, but Haruhi seems…different. I don't know if I should trust anybody yet. I'm sorry mother in heaven, but I cannot make friends.' I frowned.

This did not go unnoticed by Haruhi. She looked at me, as if she was examining my structure.

"You can make friends. If you don't trust people, then how will you ever get to better improve the relationship? I'm pretty sure your mother would be saying the same thing." Haruhi explained.

'How does s-she know what I'm t-thinking about?' I thought.

"I can tell because you are saying things out loud. Can we be friends?" Haruhi giggled.

I nodded, then blushed at the sudden realization and soon laughed too. We finally made it to class 1A. The sensei smiled and told us to introduce ourselves; however we both declined and just went to our assigned seats. I quickly looked at my schedule once again.

_First Period: AP Math _(Not bad…)

_Second Period: PE _(So far so good)

_Third Period: AP English_ (Love it…)

_Fourth Period: AP Chemistry_ (Formulas…blegh…)

_Fifth Period: AP History _(Not too bad…)

~Lunch~

_Sixth Period: Art and Music _(Happy time!)

_Seventh Period: Computer Design _(…)

I sighed, thinking that this was going to be a long day.

**TIME SKIP**

For the rest of the day, I took notes and such in all the required subjects. I had lunch with Haruhi in the classroom, secluded to the rest of the student body. PE was great because we did soccer today. Art and Music gave me a chance to release all of my stress. Computer design became quite interesting to me. Right now, Haruhi and I were looking for a quiet place to study. There was no luck, due to all four libraries carrying conversations that happened among the Ouran students. Haruhi and I looked at each other and sighed. We kept looking around the school until we stumbled upon a seemingly quiet room. The sign said, 'Music Room 3.' We looked at each other and nodded. We each took hold of a handle and opened the door, only to be pelted with crimson red petals. We both stared wide-eyed as six boys said, "Welcome."

"Oh it's just two guys." A red-headed twin in our class said.

"Now, now gentlemen a customer is still a customer." A tall blonde shouted.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Aren't these two in your class?" The glasses guy questioned.

"Yeah. They don't talk much, so we don't know much about them." Hikaru and Kaoru stated.

"Very well. Welcome, Mr. Honor Student and Mr. Sanyu." The glasses continued.

The blonde then started babbling about poor people and harassed Haruhi. He was getting on my nerves as I tried to keep my cool.

"Sanyu-san, I heard your father owns a video game company. I didn't think you would be gay though." The blonde said.

I clenched my fists.

"Listen Blondie, I am not gay and would appreciate it if you didn't say so. Now cut the crap, before I seriously maim you." I growled.

The blond boy turned pale, and continued to harass Haruhi. He then asked us what type we preferred.

"Do you like the Lolita type, Mitsukuni Haninozuka? Do you like the wild type, Takashi Morinozuka? Maybe the mischievous types, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin? The cool type, Kyoya Ootori, perhaps? Or maybe you prefer me, Tamaki Suoh?" Tamaki said motioning to everyone, and then caressed Haruhi's cheek.

That caused her to bump into a vase. She then owed the club 8 million yen. Haruhi was now made the dog of the Host club, and she then fainted. I stepped up.

"Make that two dogs. I want to help Haruhi as much as I can." I declared.

"Very well then. However, in order to pay off Haruhi's debt faster, Sanyu Haruo, you will become a host!" Tamaki yelled pointing at me.

"A-a Host!" I shouted.


	3. Chapter 3 Haruo and Hosting

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC…

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Haruo's POV

"A-a host!" I shouted.

"Precisely." Kyoya smirked closing his book.

"Why can't I be a dog like Haruhi?" I screamed, thinking about squealing girls, ugh.

"Being a dog would be a waste of your looks. It would be better if you joined as a host, Sanyu-san. Think about it, many squealing girls fawning over you, like princes at ball." Tamaki over exaggerated, using various motions.

"Wow, so you're an idiot _and _a pervert…" I mumbled, thinking that no one would hear me.

Suddenly, Tamaki went to a corner and started drawing circles on the ground. I looked questionably at him as he sobbed, "I'm not a pervert…"

I felt a very tiny twinge of guilt for him. I did not want to hurt his feelings so much that he would crawl in a corner to sob at my comment.

"Sorry, Tamaki-senpai. I will try to become a host. However, I am very scared of girls who constantly squeal." I informed.

He hopped out of his corner and pointed at me.

"Very good, my apprentice. You have revealed your fear and now it is time to face it through this trade. Before I teach you, we must test you. Today, you will be a trial host." Tamaki yelled.

"Whatever." I sighed, flipping my hair.

"Okay, everyone places! My little nerd, buy the things on this list." Tamaki announced, handing Haruhi the list.

Haruhi nodded, and scurried off to the supermarket.

"You could have said please." I grumbled.

"Do you have a problem, Haruo-kohai (AN: Kohai means underclassman)?" Kyoya smirked, writing things down in his black notebook.

"He could have been more polite to Haruhi, Soul Eater." I retorted.

The doors finally opened and there they were the terrifying yellow cupcakes. My eyes widened, as I heard their squeals sprouting out! I went to my station and tried to calm down. Haruhi finally came back and gave Tamaki some instant coffee.

"What is this?" Tamaki questioned.

"It's instant coffee." Haruhi simply replied.

"It's the instant coffee mix that already has beans grinded. Right now, the store is selling 100 grams of coffee for 300 yen. All you have to do is add hot water." I explained, as if it were no big deal.

Tamaki got up stating he would drink the coffee. I was confused since everyone was clapping but I shrugged it off. Then a red-headed girl from Tamaki's clients was rambling 'to herself' about how Tamaki doesn't have the stomach for that stuff. The club forced Haruhi to make coffee for everyone. Some girls were unsure of drinking the coffee, so I stepped up and chugged a whole cup (I needed the extra boost.). Everyone gasped while I headed back to my station.

"Haruhi! You make really great coffee!" I complimented to her over my shoulder. I could have sworn she had pink cheeks, but I disregarded it. After a while, three girls came to my station, all blushing. I mentally groaned, '_What am I supposed to do!'_

"Um…Hello, Haruo-kun. Do you have any hobbies?" One girl asked.

"How come you are usually so quiet?" Another questioned.

"Why did you join the club?" The last girl wondered, as all three leaned closer to me.

'_Argh! Too many questions. This is for Haruhi!' _I thought.

"I'm usually quiet because…I get scared of getting to know people. You see, there was this one girl in my past. She was my first crush. She had beautiful blonde hair, pretty green eyes, and smelled of freshly picked apples and cinnamon. We dated for a while, no kissing, until I caught her cheating on me with another guy. I was very shocked. She told me that she only wanted me for my money and brothers because she thought my brothers were more handsome than I was. Because of her, I had completely cut off social contact with people. Many people thought I was mean, but in reality I only wanted people to like me for me. Either way, I was hurt because of trusting people. I'm guessing that you thought that I was a huge jerk with little presence." I sighed, with a dreamy look in my eyes. The girls came even closer to me with other girls crowding around me. I tensed up, looking around to see if there were any hosts who could help me. Not a host in sight.

"That's not true, Haruo-kun! You just lack the attention you need." A girl shouted.

"That's right; you shouldn't think ill of yourself. You should think ill of that horrible girl." Another cried, holding my hand.

"Ladies, thank you for the support. However, I have another fear. I'm afraid of squealing girls. That doesn't mean that I'm gay though. I just get uncomfortable around squealing." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck while blushing.

The girls just blushed at my appearance and gave me a HUGE group hug. Shouts of 'Kawaii' and 'So sad…' went around the air. After the crowd stopped hugging me, a girl with a ponytail, came up to me.

"Do you have any hobbies?" She asked, shyly.

"I love soccer, music and art. They're a great stress reliever and great at clearing my mind. Actually, I have an acoustic guitar so if you want, I can sing for you all pretty ladies." I offered.

The girls nodded with excitement. I ran and got my guitar. After setting up, I sat in the middle of the crowd of girls on a table. I strummed slowly and closed my eyes. (I do not own Just the Way You Are. Bruno Mars does.)

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying _

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_

_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_The way you are, the way you are_

_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah!_

When I opened my eyes, I saw that many girls teared up, looked faint, or blushed. I eventually heard clapping from none other than the hosts who have returned with a newly transformed Haruhi. I blushed because they heard me singing. I quickly cleared my throat and strode to my station to the three ladies.

"How did you think of my singing ladies?" I spoke.

They all blushed, and told me I was great. It warmed my heart only a tiny bit to know that the girls enjoyed my performance. While the girls were talking about their day, I looked at Haruhi hosting. She was having a hard time like I did wondering what to do. Then, she started telling a story about her mother's death and what she did while her mother was gone.

'_Just like my mother.' _I thought. The rest of the club time was casual. However, I thought I saw the red-headed girl (Ayanokuji) glaring at Haruhi and turned away, but when I looked back, Miss Ayanokuji wasn't glaring at Haruhi at all. Maybe I was just seeing things…

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Has anyone seen my bag?" Haruhi asked.

After looking out the window, my eyes spotted Haruhi's things in the fountain.

"Haruhi, I believe your things are in the fountain water. Want me to come with you?" I offered.

Haruhi accepted my offer, so we began running toward the bottom floor of the building, only to run into Miss Ayanokuji.

"Oh, it's you again. I bet you love Tamaki making you over and fawning over you. It's useless though, you will always be a second-class citizen." She said, before running off.

My hands clenched, I was about to say something, but Haruhi stopped me. We headed over to the fountain and started to retrieve Haruhi's possessions.

"Haruhi, why did you stop me back there? She had no right to say those things. She made it pretty obvious that she committed this deed." I questioned sincerely.

"We don't have any proof that it was her." Haruhi sighed.

"Hey commoner, you have a lot of nerve to skip out on club activities. Why is your bag all wet?" Tamaki-senpai said.

"She dropped it in the fountain." I quickly lied. Haruhi sent me a grateful look, as I nodded.

"I can't find my wallet." She murmured under her breath. We suddenly heard more splashing and found that Tamaki was in the fountain as well.

"Senpai, you don't have to help me with this. You'll get all wet." Haruhi urged.

"It's alright. People often say that I am dripping with good looks." Tamaki told, still looking for the wallet.

When Tamaki finally found Haruhi's wallet, she spaced out.

"You're not falling for me, are you?" Tamaki teased.

"Of course not." Haruhi answered quickly.

My hands clenched again. I don't know why I was acting this way.

"Haruo, are you coming?" Haruhi asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah." I stated, forcing a smile.

Haruhi smiled and we walked together to the club room. I was lagging behind, feeling like a third-wheel. We finally got to the club room, after what seemed like forever. I had finished all of my designations that day, so I chilled with Hunny and Mori-senpai. Minding my own business and eating some cake, I quickly turned around at the sound of a crash. Haruhi was on top of Miss Ayanokuji and Haruhi looked like she didn't know what just happened.

"Someone teach this commoner a lesson!" Ayanokuji screamed, unconvincingly.

Tamaki picked Ayanokuji up and caressed her chin.

"Tamaki, Haruhi just attacked me." Ayanokuji sniffled, in a very fake way.

"I see you're the person who threw Haruhi's bag into the fountain." Tamaki concluded, while I helped Haruhi up.

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?" She started.

"You know you are a beautiful girl, but you weren't classy enough to be our guest dear. If there is one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of man." Tamaki finished.

"Why, Tamaki? You idiot!" Ayanokuji screamed, running out of the room.

"Haruhi, since this is your fault. Your quota has been raised to a thousand customers. I have high expectations for you, rookie." Tamaki announced.

"OW!" A girl exclaimed.

The girl slipped on the tea and wounded her arm. I quickly came to her aid.

"Guys, you can get Haruhi a new uniform while I tend to this young lady's needs." I ordered, the guys nodded and left with Haruhi.

"It's fine, it's just a scratch." She reassured, wincing while I tried to stop the bleeding.

"No it's not. You must always take care of wounds and cuts, big or small." I stated, picking her up bridal style.

She blushed as I carried her to the Health Office. The nurse wasn't there, so I tended to the wound myself. First, I thoroughly checked for any glass shards and cleaned the wound.

"Thank you, Sanyu-san." She said, still blushing.

"You can call me Haruo. No problem…?" I rambled, adding a cut cream to her wound making the girl flinch.

"Hinamori Hana. I'm sorry to have troubled you." Hana apologized, after I wrapped up her arm in gauze.

"It's no problem. Now hurry on to your limo, you don't want to worry your driver." I laughed.

She nodded, still blushing and scurried off. I made my way to the club room and hosting hours were over. I came and heard yelling in the dressing room.

"HARUHI, YOU'RE A GIRL!" Tamaki-senpai yelled.

"Of course she is. I thought all of you guys knew from first glance." I sighed and stared at Haruhi in the girl uniform compliment. Again, my hands clenched into my palm. Kyoya noticed and wrote something down in his notebook. I had gripped onto my special necklace yet again. What is this feeling, Mother in Heaven?


	4. STORY ADOPTION!

**HEY GUYS! MELODY KILLOWATTS HAS COME BACK FROM THE DEAD! HOWEVER, I JUST DON'T REALLY HAVE ANYMORE INCENTIVE OF FINISHING THE STORIES I STARTED :(! I'M SO SORRY! I STILL HAVE SCHOOL AND OTHER PROBLEMS I NEED TO WORRY ABOUT. IF YOU OR ANYONE YOU KNOW ARE INTERESTED IN ADOPTING THIS STORY, PM ME WHAT YOUR VISION FOR THIS STORY WOULD BE! DON'T WORRY THOUGH, I'LL STILL BE ONLINE READING AND REVIEWING.**

Requirements

-Tell me what story you want to adopt.

-Make sure if chosen, remember to consider the Character Description in Chapter 1!

-Tell me who the character will end up with. (unless it's the Art Trooper story)

-Idea of relationship/pairing development-it doesnt have to be detailed-you can just list (what will the Host Club do which makes them get closer like, amusement park and the characters are left alone, etc.)

-Any other information you want me to know!

-If I choose you to take over the story, then PM me the link to it and I'll be sure to review. :)


End file.
